


Sunkissed

by Louvred



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvred/pseuds/Louvred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry. Forbidden from each other. But what happens when louis falls in love with someone else? What happens to Harry? Will Louis be able to save him ? Or will everything end in tears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic :) I hope all of you enjoy it. Be sure to leave me your honest opinions in the comments :) thanks !

Hi guys this is my first ever Larry Stylinson fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

\- enjoy chapter 1 -

********************************

Harry's POV :

I sit in my room.

It's cold , dark and I feel alone , I am alone.

My body shakes as the curtains move as the wind trails in the window. 

He's gone.

I know If I dare to close my eyes it will all come back to me. I don't want to think or feel anything anymore , I want to be numb. If I'm not the pain will continue to eat away at me until i can't take it anymore.

I wonder if he feels the same. Does he sit alone in his room afraid to sleep? Is he scared to close his eyes because it haunts him every time he does? 

Am I the only thing on his mind every second , of every minute , of every hour , of every day?

I hope this all ends soon.

I hope I can escape this.

It's like a constant cry for help that nobody hears. I'm only a boy. I need someone to protect me , to keep me safe , to love me but they took that away. The ripped it up a threw it away. Far away until I could never reach it. 

If this was just a normal boy who fell in love with his best friend they wouldn't care but just because I'm in a band they think it's the worlds greatest tragedy. For god sakes it's not like I've killed a million people! 

I fallen in love.

In fact I've fallen further in love than any human on earth could possibly imagine. 

I couldn't possibly begin to explain the feeling I have when I'm with him. It's like the whole world is dark and he is the light. He is my light. He takes my breath away just by looking at his beautiful face. The face I've seen many times , and every time i see it , it gets more beautiful. 

His gorgeous blue eyes that stare deep into my sole and warm my heart.

His long eyelashes that make his eyes stand out even more.

His soft , delicate pink lips I crave.

He's my sanity , my whole world.

God why can't people just accept the fact that were in love and that will never change. At least for me.

Who cares whether I fall in love with a girl or a boy. He makes me happy , I feel safe around him , he keeps me warm and he keeps me sane.

I hate every living being that is destroying my heart. Ripping it in two , then four , then eight. Leaving me to suffocate. Leaving my body full of pain and hurt. Leaving my body and mind a mess. Causing this heartache. 

I HATE THIS. I HATE THIS , I HATE THIS , I HATE THIS ! 

They wouldn't know what love is if it hit them in the head with a bloody elephant ! 

They don't care what I feel or think. All they care about is making money. They don't need anymore money , they have enough to feed a trillion people a day for eternity. 

All I want in life is to be happy with louis , why can't they accept that.

Hooligans.

Bully's.

I hate them all.

I hate every single one of them.


End file.
